Lavender Roses
by ShadowPassinThru
Summary: Ryo is on the recieving end of a wonderful surprise; when Dee decides it's time to prove how he feels for Ryo.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lavender Roses  
  
-The meaning behind Lavender Roses--  
  
Author: Kayla  
  
Summary: Ryo receives a special surprise that shows him how much Dee really cares about him.  
  
Disclaimer: FAKE is property of Sanami Matoh and her publishers. Would I even dare to claim such a thing?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Note: I can't believe I wrote such a fluff filled sweet fanfiction piece. Okay it might suck completely. It's my first FAKE fanfiction and I haven't been able to write anything post worthy in three months. So sorry if it sucks badly. ----------  
  
"Man," Drake said thoughtfully, whistling as he grabbed his things to leave. He stared at Ryo Maclean, who sat at the desk, pouring himself over some sort of case file. The light haired man barely even looked up at his mention. "You got sucked into the graveyard shift again? Is this why Dee's so mad at you?"  
  
"No," Ryo said without becoming distracted, his eyes still scanning the file. "I told Commissioner Rose that I would take a look at this case. It's some sort of big deal. I'll only be an hour or two later than usual."  
  
"Dee's pretty upset," the other officer replied quickly. Ryo's head shot up at the mention. His face displayed concern, that was masked easily by the care he had for work.  
  
"I know," Ryo replied rolling his eyes. He laughed casually, looking back down to the file he was studying. "I've been hearing it all day. You can tell Dee that I'm a big boy and can handle things all on my own. I'm not weak you know?"  
  
"Sure thing," Drake said, casually dropping an envelope onto the stack of papers that were neatly arranged on Ryo's desk. The organized pile fluttered in disarray, as papers flew around to land casually on the desk. Ryo almost burst out, because of the organization effort he'd taken on his things, but then noticed the light scrawling on the envelope as Dee's handwriting. The messy written envelope said his name.  
  
"What's this?" Ryo asked, a deep red blush rising into his face. He picked up the file and used it as a shield, so the currently exiting officer did not see him. "Drake, what did he..."  
  
"Oh, I dunno," Drake said, smirking with a false innocent laugh. "Dee just told me to drop this off to you. I have absolutely no clue what it is. Do you really think Laytner would tell me?"  
  
"Actually yes I do," Ryo said quickly, standing up, but Drake had already left the door - and Ryo wasn't going to be the one to run after Drake asking what Dee wanted. He was one to take a look at the letter and see it for himself. Delicately, he opened the white casing, and out of it fluttered a folded violet colored piece of paper. It was small, and contained a drawing of a deep purple colored rose. Written in Dee's slightly messy writing, with the exact color of the rose, there was a note. "Ryo, after you and Commissioner Doesn't-Stand-A-Chance-With-You, get done with whatever his idea of an "assignment" is, I want you to head over to my place. I all ready got the brat to stay over at his friend's house tonight, so all is well. I might not be there when you get there, but wait for me, okay? Thanks." Casually written on the bottom of the paper was a date, exactly six months previous. The day they'd become a couple, right? Ryo gasped at the realization.  
  
Ryo couldn't help but blush, as he nervously held the note in his hands. They seemed to shake, the violet paper trembling in them. He read it over again, his stomach clenched and his body still shaking. If it had been written any other way, he would have thought it one of Dee's sleazy ways to seduce him, but this was really sweet.  
  
It touched him, as he was almost driven to crying just because of the ideas it produced in his head. He shook away the tears, grinning at himself. "I'm such a romantic idiot," he whispered. What could Dee really have in store for him, when he went to his partner's house? The anticipation made him dizzy.  
  
He had admitted so long ago, that he really loved Dee. He admitted to being afraid, but willing to try an unconventional relationship. He loved Dee and Dee loved him. Did anything else really matter? Yet their love had still been shy, even in these six valid months spent as a couple. Exactly six months as Dee pointed out. Dee respected his feelings, and would wait forever, as he said. Yet there were things inside of Ryo that wanted more. He again wiped at his eyes, afraid to cry. Maybe Dee would try tonight, to finally take the shyness away forever?  
  
"Detective Maclean," came the voice of the commissioner, loud but gentle. "Ryo, are you ready to begin assisting me with the case?"  
  
Ryo turned around, looking at him blinking. "Oh right..." he said, being snapped back to earth in an instant. "Of course Commissioner Rose, sorry... I was just..."  
  
"What is that?" Berkeley asked, gesturing to the paper still held tight in Ryo's hands. His instant, shy reaction was to hold it tighter to him.  
  
"Nothing, sir," Ryo said quickly, opening his desk drawer and shoving the letter into it. He did not need to deal with the drama of having the department commissioner read his love letters from Dee. "Can we please get started. I need to get home... for Bikky I mean."  
  
"Oh yes, let's make haste Detective," Berkeley said with a smirk, stepping towards his office. "If you'd come with me, we can discuss this case."  
  
Ryo nodded and followed the man into his office. He shivered, but suppressed the urge to have further physical reaction. It seemed that every time he entered this room, he was reminded relentlessly of the way their department commissioner pursued him. Especially since he'd been seen every so often, holding Dee, sitting with him, kissing him even; Berkeley Rose had become more persistent. He had a feeling today would be no difference. "Well, it's a rather odd case, isn't it Detective?" Rose asked, a soft smile never leaving his usually harsh features.  
  
"Yes sir," Ryo said, trying to sound alert, and as though his mind wasn't on the nighttime hours. "I just don't understand how so many criminals, an organization like this, could be wanted for numerous counts of drug related murders, yet never located."  
  
"That's why I asked for your assistance," Rose said, his eyes staring deeply into Ryo's. Ryo ducked away from the gaze, blushing nervously. "I know that you and Detective Laytner have worked on many cases of drug related murder, and you may have knowledge of some of the murders involved in this ring. I also... well, I admire your skill beyond anyone in this unit, maybe even the entire district. I've met many cops, Detective, but you have undoubted talent, which is displayed daily in your job."  
  
"Thank you sir," Ryo said softly, bowing his head at the kind regard from his commissioner.  
  
"You're an officer to be admired," Berkeley added gently, moving closer, but then to Ryo's relief, continued to the case. "So did you have time to read over the file?"  
  
"Yes," Ryo said nodding, even though he had been distracted from some of the file. He tried to think of something smart to say. He vaguely remembered that most of the victims were young teenagers, the least likely to be murdered because of drugs. "Commissioner Rose, why are all of the victims so young? It just seems so ..."  
  
"So out of the ordinary for this type of case?" Berkeley supplied. "Yes Ryo, I know it is. It is odd to me, considering the size of this drug dealing organization. I mean, why cater to kids? Is there a reason? It seems to me that the drugs are only half of the deal, the killings being the other. Maybe you've dealt with some of the murder victims, maybe we can trace a lead?"  
  
Ryo sighed, trying to remember any young victims he and Dee had dealt with in the past few months . Few, if he could recall, of their young victims were drug addicts. He tried to think, but his mind kept being distracted.  
  
For hours he and Berkeley poured themselves over the case. Of course half of what Berkeley was pouring himself over was Ryo. Several times Ryo had to move his chair, to stop the commissioner from trying to touch him. After hours, it seemed that they were getting nowhere. The only case that seemed to vaguely relate to Rose's theory, was a young girl, probably the age of fifteen, who was murdered by a drug dealer not too far from their own station. They pondered whether or not her killer might have been part of this ring. They also wondered how her murder was connected to the seven murders in different parts of the state, that some other officers had brought up. Yet pondering did them nothing, and Ryo got up to leave. "Commissioner, I am so sorry," Ryo said gently, "but it's getting late and I have to leave."  
  
"I'm sorry I kept you here so long," the other man said just as politely. "I'm also sorry we didn't really get to far." Ryo backed up as the man moved closer to him. Was this man's every goal to get near him? Ryo didn't feel that he was worthy of such attention, even if it was unwanted in every way.  
  
"No problem at all," Ryo said softly, avoiding allowing the man to touch him. Suddenly annoyed by the ducking, and hiding, he added, "I was just supposed to be over at Dee's place by now." Ryo walked out.  
  
- - - - -  
  
On the way out, Ryo grabbed the purple colored note from his desk. He went out to the parking structure, and sat in his car, unable to move it until he looked at the letter once again. Rereading it, he felt an odd tingling inside of his chest. It seemed hard to breathe, the way he anticipated going. He left the letter open on the passenger seat, and began to head towards Dee's apartment.  
  
He drove rather fast, when he was used to going slow, especially this late at night. Dee's house was farther away then he remembered, as each minute passed. Finally he pulled up in front of the shabby looking apartment building. He climbed up the stairs, quickly ending up at Dee's door. He extended his arm to knock, but then he realized that Dee said in the letter that he'd probably not be there when Ryo arrived. So Ryo reached into his things, and found Dee's key. Slowly he fit it into the lock and turned.  
  
Dee's apartment, usually a total mess, was made up very neatly. Everything was in complete order! This alone shocked Ryo, as he stood in the front room covering his mouth in surprise. He quickly found another letter of the same deep violet paper, and with shaking hands he read. Trying to steady himself, he read the message out loud, "Hope the idiot didn't pull anything stupid. If he did I'll make sure he regrets being born. Sorry I'm not here yet. Just sit around and wait. I want everything to be perfect for you. I love you."  
  
Ryo gently set the letter back onto the table. He turned on the light in the front room, and walked around the apartment in amazement. It looked nice, everything in order, and clean. It even smelled nice in the house, like some sort of flowers. He grinned, blushing as he sat down on the sofa, to see next to him a flower that was nearly the color of the one on the letters. It was a lavender rose. He blushed again, picking up the thing delicately, and running his hand across the petals of it. This was all ready so sweet, and so romantic. He never imagined Dee could pull off anything like this. Suddenly, though, he noticed the tag tied around the stem of the flower. It said, "Turn to your left Ryo."  
  
He turned, shocked, and saw beside him a small radio with a tape player. He opened it, hitting the small button on the top of it, and inside found a small cassette, with his name written on it. Shocked, he pushed the green button that displayed the word play.  
  
Dee's voice filled the room, echoing from the speakers next to the radio. "Hey," he said softly, sounding soft and possibly embarrassed. If he had been standing right there, Ryo was sure he would have seen Dee uncharacteristically embarrassed. The voice continued. "Are you enjoying your surprise so far Ryo? Good. I hope you are. Well it's been half a year. If I'm going to be honest- and you know me, I have to admit that I was embarrassed to see your reaction to all of this... I'm even more embarrassed to be saying the stuff I'm about to say to you... I couldn't say this if I were standing in front of you in person. I'd get too caught up and do something stupid, that would embarrass you. Let's admit it, I have trouble doing things the way you might like. I also sometimes express how I feel too aggressively."  
  
"No kidding," Ryo whispered, his eyes locked onto the tape player.  
  
"That's why I'm talking to you from a tape now. But no matter all of the dumb things I say, or do, I still love you and you've got to just know that. It's been six months now, but wow, it feels like years. I've loved you since I met you. I know how corny that sounds too, so don't you dare laugh!" Dee's voice broke a bit. "I really care about you and your feelings, and I wanted to do something special for you. You've done a lot of special things for me. Even if you were afraid of being romantically involved with me, you always showed how loyal and dedicated you were. I mean, I know I bugged you when we first met but after that you liked me right? You kept me under control. Of course you let me get away with kissing you- taking advantage of you when I shouldn't have, but you still were that special thing to keep me under control. I remember that day... not too long after we met... when I almost snapped, but you kept me down, kept me cool. I realized then that you loved me. I never had someone care that much. From then on you continued being the only thing that mattered to me."  
  
"Oh Dee," Ryo said, breathing heavily, his heart pounding hard in his chest. "Dee..."  
  
"Don't deny it Ryo," Dee's voice said sharply. "You know about my past. I had people care, but never just about me. I never had anyone look into me, enough to really care. You did it when nobody else ever did."  
  
"Dee you did the same for me so many times!" Ryo said loudly, knowing very well that nobody was listening. "You held me down just as much, if not more..."  
  
"We've always had each other's backs partner," said the tape, as almost if Dee knew what Ryo would say. "It was something more important then friends or partners too, wasn't it? It still is, I can only hope it'll stay like that forever. I love you. I'm just sorry we waited for so long." Once again Ryo listening to a pause, as the only sound coming from the tape, was Dee's soft breathing.  
  
"My fault," Ryo said, feeling tears start to slip down the side of his face. He'd been holding them in for so long. "I held back from what I felt for you Dee..."  
  
"Ryo, I would have loved to tell you this in person, but it's hard for me. I just did not know if I could get through something so mature, so carefully spoken, without ruining it. I'm not so good at calculating what I'm going to say. I'm also not so good at expressing how I feel for someone- especially not when I feel like I do now. I just want to let you know what your dedication and extreme patience really means. It's not funny, and I'm trying to take it seriously, but it's hard. Now that you know, and I guess that's all I can say, I want to face my fears in person. Can you walk back into the hall please?"  
  
Ryo felt his heart leap suddenly, as the sound of the tape clicking brought him back from the haze he'd been in. Where a moment ago he'd been crying gently, with a few tears, now he sobbed in gratitude, trying to stop the joyful tears that Dee's proclamations gave him. He walked blindly into the back hall, and into one of Dee's extra rooms, where Dee was sitting on a hard desk chair. Dee had his head in his hands, and was crying as well. "Dee?" Ryo asked, his voice weak and soft.  
  
Dee looked up, and Ryo could tell that he was shaking with nervousness. "Ryo?" Dee asked softly, standing up slowly.  
  
Ryo stood in front of his partner, feeling restricted, but then suddenly, he burst from those restrictions and threw his arms around Dee. He embraced his partner tightly, as tears continued to drop down his cheeks. Dee's head dropped onto his shoulder, and Ryo could feel the light wetness of Dee crying, touch onto his clothing. "Oh," Ryo said, touching his hand to Dee's head, his fingers trailing through dark hair. " I just love you. This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done or said to me. I love you..."  
  
"I'm sorry it had to be handled that way..." Dee whispered, his voice breaking. "I just wanted to tell you- to tell you I loved you, and I wanted to do it right. It was time I let you see that I..."  
  
"You did," Ryo said softly, lifting Dee's head off of him, and leaning up to kiss his lover. He kissed Dee gently, pressing his body close. Dee held him tightly, only letting go to brush a hand against his face, brushing at tears that kept falling.  
  
"Thank you," Ryo cried, following Dee's touch. "I never imagined, even when we finally got together, that you would give me something so precious. I mean... I never imagined even though I always thought maybe we'd..."  
  
"I love you," Dee said again, feeling as though he could never say the word enough times. Waiting in that back room and listening to Ryo cry, and occasionally shout out, had been torturous. "I just wanted you to see how much I really cared for you without being myself. I wanted to pause time, so you could really take something from me. "  
  
"I like it when you're yourself. I always knew how you felt," Ryo said, finally controlling the tears. "You didn't have to... but, I just never knew that you could do something so beautiful. This must have taken a lot of time and..."  
  
"You should check out the flowers covering my bedroom ," Dee said gently smiling. "Yeah, I sort of arranged it for you not to see until you reacted. And this arrangement was a bit hard. Yet everyone was willing to help me. Bikky even went over to that friend's house willingly. Even if it was a bit of work Ryo, I had to do it. I had to prove this to you, I had to put it into a better light. I finally let you see that we had to be together, but now, six months later, I never got a chance to show you how special you are."  
  
"It's never been so clear," Ryo admitted, the red blush Dee was accustomed with crossing his face for just a moment. "The things you said on that tape, that was from you, and I know it. It's exactly how you feel, isn't it?" When Dee nodded he continued. "I knew it Dee, that you loved me, because I love you just as much. And you were right, your words were reassuring, They make it less frightening."  
  
"Come on," Dee said smiling gently, and taking Ryo's hand. Leading him as though you would a child, Dee took his lover into the bedroom. Ryo laughed, remembering Dee's room to be small, cramped and a total mess. Yet this room's beauty made his knees feel weak. It was small, even more so then he remembered. The floor was covered in lavender flowers, roses even in some parts. Ryo would have dropped to his knees in surprise, had Dee not been holding onto him. Dee walked him through the flowers, to the bed, where he sat with Ryo following.  
  
"You're not going to cry again, are you?" Dee asked gently, sensing the tears that teased his lover's eyes.  
  
Ryo shook his head. He closed his eyes for just a moment, but the dream didn't go away. "This is beautiful Dee, everything about this," he whispered. He soon felt Dee's arms around him, and leaned back into the strength. He let Dee hold him like that a long time, before Dee began to droop down to lying on the wide cushions. Ryo almost yelled out in shock, but then sighed contented, when he ended up lying down with Dee holding onto him. It was perfect in every way.  
  
Dee moved towards the top of the bed, lying against the pillows, with Ryo's smaller body held close to him. He was so content like this, and it seemed that his lover was too. He was just so happy to have let Ryo know everything. He had been so afraid to say all of those things, but now they were out and it seemed to have helped. He looked down on Ryo, to see that he was lying loosely with his eyes half closed. Ryo fell to having completely closed eyes and Dee, feeling touched at the lovely image, kissed Ryo. He gently kissed the side of his lover's face, just lightly touching on his eyelids, and making Ryo smile delicately. "I love you," he whispered into Ryo's ear.  
  
He felt Ryo nod lightly, saying softly, "I love you as well Dee. I want you to hold onto me and never let go. I want to be with you, this instant. I want you to hold me tightly, and I want you to love me forever. I used to be afraid, but I'm not. That was so beautiful,... I love you and I never want to stop saying how much I do."  
  
Dee snuggled Ryo closer to him, making him sigh contented. He had Ryo close and gently pulled off his jacket, only to hold him once the item was discarded. Slowly, he planted delicate kisses along is lover's neck, for a moment, and then he turned back to holding Ryo without sound. Then Ryo turned around.  
  
"Dee," Ryo said, lying on his side, and looking straight at Dee. He held Dee, feeling his body close to him. Dee leaned down, seemingly thankful for the comfort, and kissed him. Somehow, like every other kiss, Dee didn't fail to take Ryo's breath and leave him hanging on. He was so in love, that it drove him to madness each time Dee's lips touched his. Dee was being so gentle to him, that his body was forced to shiver in anticipation of each kiss. Yet then he decided to try something new. He slid lower, and lifted the shirt from his partner's body. He pulled off the loose piece of clothing, laughing fondly when he saw Dee's exposed chest in full view. "You are the most beautiful..." Ryo said delicately.  
  
"Nuh uh," Dee said softly, his voice low and heavy. "You alone are the most beautiful thing ever. The way you tease like that... man, I'm so crazy about you!"  
  
"I love you; so you've changed me," Ryo whispered sweetly, running his hand along Dee's chest. Soon he dropped his head down on top of Dee. He let Dee play with his body for awhile, just running a hand softly up and down his back. Sometimes Dee could be too much to bear, but tonight he was so sweet and gentle, that it brought Ryo to tears. He closed his eyes and felt his stomach drop when Dee began to kiss him again, rough but delicate, with so much skill. He allowed Dee full access to his mouth, and opened his eyes to find himself being kissed, and staring into deep green eyes that were hazed by passion and love.  
  
Dee looked around at his own creation. It was pretty beautiful. Here he was... holding the man he loved in his arms, caressing Ryo gently, and the two of them together lying above a room strewn with violet flowers. The smell, the sights, and the feelings were all so romantic. He sighed, shivering, before Ryo asked him what was wrong. "Nothing's wrong," he answered. "This is just so much."  
  
"Yeah Dee it is," Ryo said softly. "I never would have imagined loving you like I do, but I do. I'm not shy and I'm not afraid." Ryo slowly began to move around, allowing Dee to loosen his work shirt, pulling at buttons, before Ryo helped himself out of the clothing. "I love you and want nothing else, but to be here."  
  
"I'm finally getting through to you then?"  
  
"Yeah.... now let me hold you Dee," he whispered and pulled Dee slowly into his arms, listening all the while to Dee's slow breathing.  
  
Ryo, for awhile, was so contented lying there, amidst scattered flowers, with the man he loved held close to him. It was like some magical fairy tale scene. It seemed so surreal, to Ryo who had never taken much time out of life for the idea of falling in love e with anyone. While Dee claimed that he brought out good things for his lover, Ryo was certain that Dee had brought out this tendency towards romance in him.  
  
"Oh Dee," Ryo whispered, thinking his lover to be sleeping. "You are the most amazing thing I've ever known."  
  
He didn't hear much more from Dee then a slight sniffing, and mumbling. Silently, his hands moving around his lover's back, Ryo thanked Dee for his ability to be everything all in one. A calm and gentle lover, an extremely passionate madman, a man with the ability to look into other's feelings. Dee was everything. With Dee in his arms, Ryo sighed and looked around the room of flowers. "Hey Dee," he asked softly, whispering into the other man's ear. "Why these flowers anyway? I sort of noticed the connection..."  
  
"Oh yeah," Dee mumbled softly. "Purple roses, weird eh? Well, in the supposed "language of flowers," lavender roses stand for love at first sight, and enchantment. When the woman at the florists shop mentioned it to me I was so in love with the idea. I was in love with you from the minute I first met you. And Ryo- you were and still are the most enchanting thing ever."  
  
"I had no idea you could be so romantic!" Ryo exclaimed, pulling Dee as close to him as humanly possible. "That's... that's beautiful."  
  
"I thought you'd find it kind of corny," Dee said laughing. "You better not go telling anyone that I actually studied roses for you."  
  
"It's okay," Ryo said, kissing Dee slightly. "I love it and that's all that matters. I will say it again, that this is the most wonderful thing anyone has given me."  
  
"That's what this whole thing was about!" Dee said happily, "to show that I loved you, and that you were the only one for me ever. To me you are what a "lavender rose" is all about. I love you, because I felt love at first sight..."  
  
"... and this love is enchanting?" Ryo asked laughing.  
  
At that, Dee pressed his lips hard against those of his lover. Ryo accepted the kiss with his heart pounding, as he leaned back. Dee let up for a second, and Ryo moved up further, with more passion. "Woah..." Dee said holding Ryo down. "And I thought it'd be me getting out of hand that I had to worry about."  
  
"Not today," Ryo whispered, kissing Dee tightly, barely letting up for his partner's breathing. For a second he did thought, to speak. . "Since you decided to back down a bit today, I decided to move forward even more. You wanted to prove something to me, that I already knew... but thanks for the eye opener."  
  
=======  
  
AN: Oh I know it wasn't top, and I could have took it further, but I want to post something and warm myself up to fic writing again. 


	2. Author's Note

AN:  
  
I am writing this author's note, just to let readers be aware of a few things. One, this was my first FAKE fanfiction and I am eternally greatful for the helpful reviews. I want to say thanks to all of you for making me comfortable with writing in this fandom. There are individual thanks at the bottom.  
  
Two: I did write and post a second chapter to Lavender Roses, but thanks to the wonderful no NC-17 policy, I won't be posting it here. If that's your thing then I would appreciate if you checked out Adult fanfiction .net(I can't post url's in this? Okay.... then here ya go, email me if ya can't find it) and find it in the FAKE section of aff  
  
ExcelExcel - Hehe... the problem is I did write more. I'm very glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Wizard - Thank you so much! You make me feel like my practice w/writing really paid off. I have been writing more.   
  
Priestess Kikyo - Like I told EE, I did update but I can't show it to you here.   
  
Wildefyre - Always appreciate YOU telling me I'm good at what I do. Man, once again a review that makes me feel talented. And I know you'll understand my note. I'd rather not get banned, but it makes me so mad to read some stuff WAY worse than LR2 up here.  
  
Tainted Halo - thanks! I was trying to be sweet.  
  
Kitty in the Box - Oh thank you! I am so glad it was that powerful.   
  
Zerianyu - I'm on a sap kick! Yay for Sap! 


End file.
